The farther I fall, the closer I get
by Onarax
Summary: Riku's thrown into a new world, a new setting, taken from his home Twilight Town, how will he cope? Read on!


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I do not profit from this in ANYWAY.  
Anyways, for everyone who's read any of my other stories, I finally decided to start a chapter story, based around Riku and a whole heap of other things.  
Anyways, read on, and review! :D

* * *

He remembered everything  
He remembered everything. Her voice, her face, her eyes, her hair, her body. Everything about her. Except her name. His mind reeled once more, _why? Why, did they take her away?_ He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. Standing he started walking, no destination in mind, no clues to spur him on, nothing. Just memories.

"Oi, kid!" a voice came from behind him, deep in sound yet still so fragile. He spun around to confront who wanted to speak to him. "Yeah you, what are you doing loitering about these parts, I thought I warned you earlier, don't hang around here!"  
The mans knee came up and him the boy square in the stomach, making him double over clutching his gut. More people soon surrounded him, striking at him, each blow hurting more than the last. He didn't even try to guard himself anymore, it was no use, they were now laughing at him, calling him pitiful  
The words meant nothing to him, they caused no pain, it was the abuse he received everyday that hurt. The reminder that everyday he would wake up to constant shouting by the one person who he once trusted, the one he thought he could turn to every time he got into trouble. It wasn't fair, everyone had someone, and he had no one. No one but her… _her…  
_He opened his eyes, the abuse had stopped, they had fled for some reason. Was it him? Or was it someone else? He didn't have time to find out, his world soon went blank.  
"I think…" was the last thing he heard.

"So, if we hold up the defences here, Hollow Bastion should never fall, correct?" the voice was stern and deep, definitely a mans voice.  
"Yes, but what do we do about the boy?" another voice said, it was high and filled with happiness, yet so sad at the same time. _A girls voice no doubt_, the boy thought to himself.  
"Yeah Leon, the boy can't stay here forever, he has a family back where ever he came from!" the voice came from another woman, yet this one was filled with sadness. "You know they'll come back to get him eventually, they always do!"  
A grunt came from the other room, and someone could be heard leaving… _or was someone coming in? _Then the door to the room he was in opened.  
"You, up. Now!" a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up, he winced at the pain… the beating from before still evident. He was thrust into a chair; straps were soon secured around his wrists.  
"What's going on!?" his voice sounded distant, even foreign to him. Blood trickled from his mouth, he wanted to spit it out but refrained. He didn't want to make a mistake.  
"Who are you?" a man with a scar along his bridge looked at him with a menacing stare, almost making the boy shrivel in his seat. "I asked you a question you dumb fuck!"  
"I don't know! I don't know anything! Why am I here!?" panic now sounded through his voice, his eyes starting to cloud over, his vision going hazy.  
The man sighed, it was no use questioning him, he had no answers. "Useless," he muttered to himself.

"Where am I?" the boy asked again, his green eyes staring into the assessors light blue eyes. The man sighed again.  
"Your in Hollow Bastion, we're guessing the heartless brought you here, you needed medical treatment right away, a gash in your arm had caused you a lot of blood loss," he nodded at the boys bandage around his arm, it went from the middle of his forearm to his palm. "That bandage will need to be changed soon, so your not going anywhere, got it kid?"  
The boy nodded, his hair silver hair clung to his face.  
"You also had many broken bones which we fixed soon after finding you, you had a fracture to your skull as well, your lucky we found you in time," the man looked at him, a serious look on his face. "So, what do you last remember?"  
"Before I say anything else, I want to know your name…" the boy looked up, his green eyes piercing through his bloodied hair.  
The man grunted, then smiled. "My name's Squall Leonheart kid, don't forget it."  
The boy chuckled lightly, then recounted his story.

By the time the boy finished, he was in tears. He was afraid of telling people, for fear of them hitting him. This time, no one did. Others had arrived at the safe house and had listened to his story, even held him when he found it hard to speak.  
Each of the people in the room had introduced themselves, and the boy now knew everyone. Yet they still didn't know his name.

"So what's your name, sweetie?" Aerith's voice came off as soft, almost a whisper. The boy enjoyed hearing that very much.  
"I don't know, the only thing I know, is that I have to find her," he looked around at his companions. Each one was different in a special way, Yuffie was hyper and over exaggerating everything. Squall was silent and strength seemed to emit off him. Aerith was quiet but had an aura of peace that could break at any moment. Cid was old but still athletic, despite years of aging. Merlin was, just Merlin really.

All of them quirked eyebrows, he couldn't remember someone else's name, let alone his own. He was soon getting used to the fact that he was away from home, _very far away it seems. _"Have any of you heard of a place called, Twilight Town?"  
Aerith gasped, "I have!" then she looked at him with eyes that almost screamed with pity, eyes the boy had never forgotten. "Little boy… Twilight Town has been destroyed, the heartless turned it into…" Aerith couldn't finish, the boy was already out the door, wanting to see for himself.

The breeze ruffled through his hair, carrying it in all directions. _Riku,_ the voice nearly came from nowhere, almost carried in the breeze.  
"Who's there!?" the boys voice carried on into the distance, before he realized where he was. _But where is, here?  
_"Here, is where all worlds are connected, by the heart…" the voice came from the darkness. "And what you see left is the very few worlds that are locked off from Heartless."  
The boy looked around, it was so much to take in. The worlds that were left standing were few and far between. "Where's… Twilight Town?" his voice shook with fear of what he was about to find out.  
"Gone child, along with many other worlds. Many people have been hurt or converted by the Heartless, the few people that are left are losing a war they cannot win," the voice was filled with sorrow, the boy almost felt sorry for it.  
"And what can I do about it? I'm just a simple boy who doesn't even remember my name!" the boy was angry. "And just who do you think you are bringing me here for no reason!?"  
"Riku." The he fell unconscious, losing sight of everything.

"Kid, wake up!" Cid's voice crept through Riku's mind, before he jumped at the sudden noise.  
"It's not kid, it's Riku!" the words seemed to come out on their own accord and he was astonished at his reaction. "Wait, what!?"  
Everyone stared at him, beaming at his reaction.  
"So we finally got a name out of the kid aye?" Squall chuckled slightly, something that didn't escape Yuffie's notice.  
"You did not just smile did you!?" she poked his chest looking at him almost quizzically. "Did you?"  
Squall sighed, "Of course not Yuffie, because I'm just a depressed old man aren't I?"  
Cid looked over at the two quarrelling youths before muttering, "children."  
Riku just sighed, and looked over at Aerith who was giggling at the two who had just been transformed into frogs by Merlin.  
"Told ya I'd get it! Now what's the reverse spell…?" Merlin laughed heartily and smiled at Riku.  
_Yeah, I could get used to this._


End file.
